The End?
by JoaniexJony
Summary: A tag to 2x22 Ua Hopu. It was a great episode but in my world Steve would have suffered repercussions after that crash. Extra Steve whump, because there is never enough! And angst for the rest of the team.


Okay...this is another tag for 2x22 Ua Hopu, but it was such a great episode! However, in my book Steve would have suffered repercussions from that plane crash, so here's an extended whump version.

Warnings: A little bad language.

Disclaimer: H50 isn't mine...if only it was.

Many thanks to **Sherry 57 - **my diligent advisor on all things Five 0 plus being a good pal. This tag is for you hon.

The End?

"I _knew_ it - cargo pants. Tell me…I get this is your usual fashion statement, but did you wear black to match the _dark _plane and the _dark_ helicopter. "

Danny gave him a wry smile but the relief in the strained blue eyes was clearly visible. Steve grinned. It was good to be home. Good to be back amongst family. The weight he'd been carrying since his dad died was finally starting to lift. It was over…

"Book'em Danno."

"You could have at least said _hello_." Danny admonished him with as look as he started to lead Wo Fat away. It was then Steve noticed the red marks around his friend's wrists. They were all too familiar. He'd had similar marks like that himself not so long ago. Steve felt the tension creep back as he grew angry.

"Hold it, partner…" Steve stopped him and lifted his wrist. "What happened?"

A flush grew on the Jersey Boy's face, and Danny hesitated for a moment. "That's a story for another time, my friend. Let's just say not everyone in the home team has the same scruples as we do."

"_Danny_…"

"Later, babe…I'll tell you all about it over a beer - let's get this piece of garbage caged up first."

He wanted to know – now, but Danny was right. First he needed to finish the job he'd started nearly two years ago. Then the secrets would be over, he could finally come clean to his friends. He could finally start to live his life. There was only one loose end. Shelbourne. The missing piece to the puzzle remained illusive, but it could wait for another day. Right now he was beat. His head was aching, and as the adrenaline started to fade, every muscle in his body began to let him know just what he'd been through.

Steve knew he was lucky to be alive. The plane crash alone should have killed him, but the man upstairs had spared his life. Why? He didn't know. But the fact Wo Fat was the only other person to survive made Steve wonder. He was no angel but the fight they'd had was almost symbolic - a kind of good versus evil. Both of them had lost their fathers to violence, but whereas Wo Fat had left a trail of death and destruction to get revenge, Steve had suppressed his primal need for bloody gratification and instead honored his dad's memory by bringing his murderer in alive to face justice. Wo Fat would pay the price for all the lives he taken. His mom, his dad…Jenna.

"Hi, boss…it's good to see you again."

Steve returned Kono's embrace. He was touched to see unshed tears in her eyes and at first thought they were for him. When they parted the smile was still there but she looked strained, and her eyes were filled with something else - guilt? He saw her tense up and quickly turn away when Adam Noshimuri stared at her from the squad car. There was a story there, one he would get to the bottom of later. Steve had thought he was the only one with secrets.

"Glad you made it back, brah…we missed you."

Chin came over just as Danny returned to join them. The group hug that followed hurt like hell, but warmed his heart. He could lick his wounds later. Right now he wasn't going to spoil the moment. He was glad to be back with people who cared.

"I'd better get going."

Danny stood in front of him as he started to walk away. "I hope you mean to the hospital…Don't take this the wrong way, Steven…but you look like crap."

Steve tried to think of a comeback, but came up empty. He was sore, tried and hungry. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a decent night's sleep. It had probably been before this whole nightmare had started. He saw Danny looking at his head and instinctively brushed his fingers against the head wound. They came away covered in dried blood. Steve forestalled him before he could get another lecture. "I'm fine, Danny…honest. It looks worse than it is. Once I get Wo Fat into lock up, I'll get it attended to…promise."

Danny looked skeptical, and for a moment Steve thought he was going to object. In the end his partner just shook his head. "Okay, Rambo…but I'm following behind. You're going to need a ride from the prison. Besides…I want to make sure you don't disappear anywhere else."

He smiled. "Thanks, buddy…I _missed_ you too."

Danny's face twisted. "Yeah…well…there's no need to get maudlin about it…I just didn't want to explain to Grace if anything happened to you. I don't know why…but the kid actually likes you."

Steve's smile deepened as Danny's face lit up while telling him everything Grace had been up to while he'd been away. It faded at the sight of the patrol car holding his prisoner. Vanishing altogether when he saw the dark forbidding eyes staring at him from the back. Steve didn't flinch from his gaze, but chose to ignore Wo Fat until he eased into the front passenger seat

As the driver started the engine, Steve locked eyes with his prisoner in the mirror. "Take a good look around. This is the last view of the Island you'll ever get to see again…"

ooooOoooo

It was pitch black outside, the inky darkness only broken by the street lights overhead. The bright yellow beams seemed to spear through his retinas as Danny struggled to keep his eyes on the car ahead.

Steve wasn't getting out of his sight, not this time. He was still pissed at the ex-SEAL for going gung-ho on him, disappearing off the face of Earth and giving him the Mr Illusive, secret squirrel routine. Danny got the whole need to know thing – he did. He also understood Steve had kept his whereabouts schtum to keep them safe, but he'd been worried about him. Every time the phone had rung during the last few weeks he'd been filled with dread. Wondering if this was it. The call to tell him his buddy was dead.

When Steve had called to say he was coming home with Wo Fat, Danny had been more than relieved. While the take down had initially proved easier than they'd expected, he'd pushed aside his suspicions and clung to the faint hope that sometimes the unexpected happened. After all they'd been due a break. Why shouldn't things go smoothly for once? He'd even started to relax. In hindsight that had been his first mistake. The second was to trust a stranger who wouldn't give him his name…

Danny rubbed the deepening red marks on his wrists. They ached a little, but now they were more itchy than anything else. The tape securing him hadn't hurt, but during the long hours he'd been restrained to the chair his skin had swollen and his circulation had become restricted.

He'd never been more scared in his life, or more angry. The CIA were fellow law enforcement officers. They were supposed to be part of the home team, but the cold hearted bastards didn't give a shit about their agent, the woman who'd been murdered, let alone what they had been preparing to do.

Danny still couldn't get his head round it. They had been willing to allow innocent people to be sacrificed in order to facilitate the death of Wo Fat. Why? That wasn't a secret, at least not to him. When Wo Fat went to trial he would spill the proverbial beans. Governor Jamieson had been on his pay role, but how many more officials had he bought? Danny smirked at the thought that right now those so called professionals would be shitting themselves, wondering how long it would be before their corrupt little empires fell down like a house of cards. They were low lives. Little better than the man they were putting inside.

Most of all he'd been scared that he would never see Grace again. Normally he didn't give much thought to dying. When he'd taken the oath to serve and protect Danny accepted the job came with risks, but he was careful. What he'd never expected was to be restrained and threatened by his _own _people. Would they have killed him? He wasn't sure. The only thing he did know was that people willing to sanction murder were capable of anything. Fortunately he'd never had to find out. He'd got lucky. Danny was thankful one of them still possessed a little humanity. He hoped the guy wasn't hurting too much.

The stark concrete prison looked even more foreboding in the dark. He shivered remembering when he'd visited Steve inside. Danny was used to prisons. He'd interviewed enough perps over the years within various lockups that the tight security and oppressive routine inside didn't bother him. It was different visiting a friend. Someone you knew was innocent. Someone, who didn't deserve to be there.

Now they had come full circle and he watched with satisfaction as Steve dragged Wo Fat out of the car, grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and led him towards the gates. Danny was stoked for his buddy, but he was worried about him. Even in the dim lights of the airport Steve looked unusually pale and had been walking with a slight limp. Both men were bloodied, but he didn't give a shit about Wo Fat. Steve was his concern and he didn't look well. When they were done here, whether super-SEAL wanted it or not, he was going to drag his stubborn ass to the hospital and get him checked out. The stoic _"I'm fine"_ crap didn't wash with him. Only once he heard from the doc that Steve was okay, would he believe it. Only then would this freaking nightmare be finally over.

ooooOoooo

His heart was racing, the muscle working so hard Steve could barely hear through the sound of blood roaring in his ears.

He hurt all over. Every step was an exercise in endurance as he forced his stiff, aching legs along the corridor. Steve needed to lie down. The pain piercing through his skull was making lucid thought difficult. Everything was a struggle. His chest felt tight and sore, and the dizziness making the room swim, was threatening to bring up breakfast.

Breakfast. The fresh fruit and cereal he'd consumed that morning seemed like a life time ago. So much had happened Steve could hardly believe that it was only yesterday he'd finally caught up with Wo Fat. Even now the remains of the bastard's ten thousand dollar threads were being replaced by a garish orange jump suit. The same uniform he'd been forced to wear not that long ago. Now the tables had finally been turned. His dad had been right. Revenge was a dish best served cold.

"Are you alright, Commander?"

Steve had zoned out when the resident medic had commanded the new prisoner to take a seat. He glanced up surprised to see the young doctor eyeing him with concern.

It was only the wall keeping him upright, but Steve lied with ease. "I'm fine, doc. Nothing that a hot shower and a good night's sleep won't fix."

The medic looked unconvinced. "It wouldn't take me a minute to give you a quick exam. I'm sure the Governor would want you checked out. That head wound looks nasty."

Wo Fat didn't say a word, but the glint in his eyes spoke volumes.

Steve ignored him "Thanks, doc…but no thanks. Please don't take this the wrong way but I'd like to get out of here as soon as I've put the prisoner in lock up."

The young medic glanced between the two men. Steve could tell from his puzzled expression that it wasn't the norm for the arresting officer to give their prisoners the personal _touch_. For a moment Steve thought he was going to say something. Instead he shrugged and pushed his black rimmed spectacles further up his nose. "Fair enough…but I strongly recommend you stop by the ER on the way home…in fact I insist."

Steve nodded, it was the safest thing to do. Besides he couldn't trust himself to speak as at that very moment a sharp stinging pain ripped through his chest and took his breath away. He flinched, and tried to ride out the agony as beads of sweat formed on his brow, and began rolling down his face. Steve felt the color drain as another spike hit, but managed to suppress a groan. He was glad the doc was otherwise occupied. His chest had been sore since ramming the controls during the crash landing, now he knew his ribs were damaged. It felt like they were bruised, maybe even cracked.

He saw pain meds being offered to Wo Fat. It was only Tylenol, but he would have settled for anything right now. Steve knew the evil kingpin must be suffering too, but Hawaii's newest prisoner just glared at the medic with distain and left the medication lying on the tray. Steve resisted the temptation to take them himself. He would stick to the original plan, finish what he'd started then once he was home, seek help if he needed it. In any case, he would never give Wo Fat the satisfaction of knowing he was in pain.

Steve was exhausted, dizzy and aching all over, but renewed strength born out of sheer determination came to the fore as the doctor finished his exam and signalled it was time for the prisoner to leave. The final journey to the cell block was made slowly and in silence. Only the noise of the chains rattling as Wo Fat shuffled along echoed in the empty halls.

With relief, satisfaction and unconcealed anger Steve nearly pushed him into the cell. The man had killed his parents. He had taken the lives of Jamieson, Jenna and countless others - many whose bodies would never be found. People who had disappeared. Men and women who were missed by their loved ones who would know what had happened to them. Souls that would never be mourned. A bullet would have been simpler way to despatch the bastard, but a quick death was too good for him. Wo Fat would die in that cell. Steve hoped he _enjoyed _a long healthy life behind its bars.

The dark eyes that stared out at him held no remorse. Steve hoped he would never have to see them again. Without looking away he signalled to the guard. "Cage him." He ignored Wo Fat's ramblings. The slamming door made his heart sing. It was a fitting end for the animal in the cell beyond. Steve turned on his heel and walked away.

It was over, but despite justice finally being done the hurt still remained. There was still a gaping hole in his heart for the mother he missed, the father he'd failed to save. At least he could mourn now. The quest that had dominated his life for so long was over. Now he could finally start to live again. Now he might even be able to think about the future.

Steve felt his muscles start shaking. He was done. His body screaming as he forced one foot in front of the other. It was only sheer bloody mindedness that dragged his feet along the dim, dank corridors, back out the prison gates and into the cool night air.

He was struggling to catch a breath as he stumbled, staggering towards the parking lot. His vision was blurred and he could barely see the path ahead. There were lights flashing in the distance, they were agonizingly bright. Steve hoped it was the Camaro. He altered course towards it, the dull heavy pressure in his skull unbearable as he tried to focus on his goal. He was vaguely aware of Danny calling out to him, but Steve couldn't hear what he was saying. All his focus was on trying to stay on his feet. It was dark outside but a different kind of darkness was creeping in at the edge of his vision. He tried but couldn't resist, as it swallowed him whole and took him into the void.

ooooOoooo

The water was hot. The fierce spray stinging her skin and sending plumbs of steam into the air - but Kono felt nothing. She was numb inside, shattered. Unable to get a handle on why things had all gone so wrong.

Part of her had always known the danger in falling for a guy on the other side of the law. It was such a cliché. The good girl falling for the bad boy. But love didn't have boundaries. It didn't care about right or wrong. Nothing mattered when all you wanted was the person you loved lying by your side.

She'd ignored her instincts and had allowed Adam to melt down her resistance. She'd believed all of his hollow promises. Kono was ashamed to admit she'd known exactly what she was getting into. It had been misguided, but she'd justified the risk by making herself believe Adam would change. She'd been wrong. The stark naked truth was that when she was with him, he was all that she wanted. Now she was paying the price. Now she would need to accept she'd been played. Live her life without the man she loved - the man who had broken her heart and betrayed her trust.

Kono felt dirty, dirt that no amount of soap and water could wash away. She had slept with a man who'd lied to her. A man who'd thought nothing of the lives that would be lost in his quest to get revenge. Worse still, he'd know Steve was on that plane and hadn't cared how his loss would have affected her. If Steve had died…

She started to shake, tears streaming down as sobs racked her body. Kono never cried. She hated Adam for making her feel this way. Blinded by tears Kono fumbled for endless moments until she turned off the spray and slowly, clumsily, stumbled out the shower. Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart, but the raw angry pain was nothing compared to guilt that filled her with disgust.

Kono reached for a towel and vigorously started drying her body. She remembered another shower shared by two people in love. Had it all been a lie? Did Adam care for her at all? The mirror was steamed up, and she was hidden from sight. As the glass started to clear Kono was surprised to see nothing had changed. The young woman who'd joined Five O still looked the same, but nothing would ever be the same again. Adam had taken her body, her love and what remained of her innocence. He'd deceived her. In turn, she'd deceived others. Chin already suspected, and Kono wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Steve wouldn't be impressed at her lack of judgement either.

A muted ringing tore her from her fugue. Kono reached for her robe, tugged the cotton belt tight around her waist and went into the hall. She reached for her cell. The display showed it was Chin on the other end of the line, but she didn't want to speak to him. She knew she'd have to come clean and tell him sometime but not now, she wasn't ready. Kono hesitated for a moment and only instinct made her take the call. "I already told you I wasn't ready to talk about it…"

Chin interrupted before she could say another word. "Danny called. Steve's collapsed…he's been taken to hospital."

Dread shrouded her like a fog. Adam had caused this. How was she going to live with herself if Steve died? Her mouth went dry as she struggled to regain her composure. "I'm coming right away – I'll meet you down there."

ooooOoooo

A voice was wavering in and out of his consciousness. The honeyed tone was warm, female. It was someone he knew, but his brain was foggy and Steve was struggling to place who it was.

"Steve…it's Malia…I need you to open your eyes for me."

They felt gritty, sore and it took more effort than he'd expected to obey her request. Steve flinched, blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window and he snapped them shut. He moaned softly as the slight motion caused a sharp spike of pain searing through his head.

"I'm sorry…Here, let's try that again with the blinds closed."

He heard the pull of the cord, and waited for the pain to ease before he dragged them open again. Malia was smiling at him. "Hi…it's nice to see you awake. You gave everybody quite a fright – how are you feeling?"

Now there was a question. How was he feeling? Happy at finally bringing Wo Fat to justice. Confused as to why he was in hospital. Then the memory of the shambling, painful journey out the prison retuned in full force. _Crap_.

"I'm smiling on the inside…On the outside not so great. I feel like my body's been bounced around in a plane crash." Steve attempted a smile. It came out as a wince instead.

Malia raised an eyebrow. "Well all things considered, you've been lucky. However…you're going to be sore for quite a while. I found a couple of cracked ribs and your body is covered in heavy bruising. Also you've sustained a grade III concussion. The CT scan didn't show a bleed or a fracture, but I'm keeping you in for observation. Provided you don't give me any surprises you should be out of here in a few days."

"Thanks, Malia...Chin's a lucky guy."

She grinned. "Yeah…he knows it - I make sure to tell him every day."

Malia elevated the bed slightly then took a cup from the cabinet and handed it to him. His hand was trembling and Steve was relieved when Malia gently supported it without making any comment. The cool water tasted good. Until then he hadn't realised how thirsty he was.

"I want you to get some rest…but there are a few people who are anxious to see you. Are you up for some visitors?"

"Yeah…that would be great…" When Steve started to sit up the room started to sway. Then his stomach lurched…

A bowl was pressed under his chin and Malia supported him, rubbing small circles on his back until the retching stopped and the dry heaves finally subsided. The pretty doctor helped him back against the pillows and mopped his clammy skin with a damp cloth. Steve felt like shit. He was completely wiped out, sore, shaky and exhausted. He was also embarrassed.

"_Sorry_…"

"Don't be…you're concussed – remember? Nausea goes with the territory." Malia put the cloth back in the bowl and patted his arm. "Do you still feel like visitors…I can put them off till later?"

Steve could barely keep his eyes open, but he needed to see them. Reassure his friends that he was okay. "No…I'd like to see them – thanks."

He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them Danny, Chin and Kono were surrounding his bed.

Danny was standing with his arms crossed shaking his head. "Is this the way you normally receive visitors…or are we boring you?" His words sounded sharp but Steve knew better. Danny was always sarcastic when he was anxious.

Steve dragged a hand over his face. "Uhm…sorry – have I been out long?"

Chin smiled. "Don't worry about it. We've only been here a few minutes."

"Are you going to be okay, boss?" Kono asked him. She looked strained. The last time he'd seen her look this tense was when she'd been undercover.

He reached out and took her hand. "I'm a little banged up…but I'm going to be fine. Ask Malia if you don't believe me." Kono gave him a small smile and he was glad to see some of the color return to her cheeks.

"I'm glad…because then we can have a proper conversation about the importance of keeping your friends in the loop…and listening when we tell you to get checked out - You nearly gave me a frigging heart attack!" Danny stopped his rant, paused and when he spoke again his voice was filled with remorse. He raked a shaking hand through his hair as he locked eyes with him. "Sorry…I shouldn't be having a go at you right now... but I thought you'd died on me. _Please_…don't ever do that again."

"I promise…no more secrets…unless it's a matter of National Security. And I'm sorry for scaring you, Danno – you're right. I should have got myself checked out sooner...I just wanted to finish the job I started."

Danny nodded. "And you did…I'm happy for you, man. You did a good thing putting that scum behind bars."

"Yeah…well done, brah. Your dad would be proud you brought him in alive." Chin concurred, patting him on the shoulder.

"Okay, people – this patient needs his rest. You can come back and see him later."

Danny gave Steve a wink before he turned to Chin. "Is she this bossy at home?"

Chin smiled at his bride. "Yeah…but I love it."

Malia shook her head but her face lit up. "When I get home you are _so_ going to pay for that remark, Chin Kelly."

Chin whispered to Steve. "That's what I'm counting on…"

"OUT…everyone – now!" Malia stood at the door with her arms folded.

"Catch you later, brah." Chin grinned as he walked away.

"Do what Malia tells you…and don't give the nurses a hard time." Danny told him. He hesitated slightly before he spoke again. "Is it okay if I bring Gracie to see you later? She's worried about you…but hey, I can't blame her. It's a feeling that's been going around."

Steve smiled. "I'd love to see her…and thanks for being there for me, Danny. I missed you. I missed all of you. You guys are like family."

Danny shuffled his feet, and a flush grew on his face. "Well…if anything happened to you I don't know what I'd do…I'm not married anymore – I need someone to fight with. Anyway…I can see Malia giving me the evil eye so I'd better go - take care, partner."

When Danny left the room went quiet. Steve closed his eyes, desperate for sleep. A soft touch on his arm made him look up. It was Kono.

"I'm really glad you're going to be okay, Steve…"

Steve was too tired to string a lucid thought together, but he could tell something was bothering his pretty team mate. "Like I said before…I'm going to be fine. Everything is going to be okay, Kono...there's nothing that doesn't heal in time."

Kono let out a long sigh and muttered under her breath. "I really hope that's true." She planted a kiss on his cheek. "Sleep well, boss…I'll see you later."

Malia appeared just as Kono passed by. She fussed with the sheets until the room was empty. "Do you need something to help you sleep?"

Steve yawned. "No…I think I've got that covered."

"Then I'll leave you to rest…it's good to have you back safe, Steve. You were missed."

Steve saw the sincerity in the brown eyes, and knew her comment wasn't just because she was Chin's wife. "Thanks…I'm a lucky guy to have such good friends."

Left alone, Steve eased his head further against the pillows and allowed himself to relax. It was something he hadn't been able to do for quite a while – it was a good feeling. There was nowhere he needed to be. Wo Fat had been taken care of, and there was nothing for him to do except heal.

For the first time in a long time Steve could finally envisage a future.

When his dad had sent him away he'd been bitter. The anger he'd felt had been his main driving force ever since. Back then he'd vowed never to return to the Islands. Now, he didn't want to be anywhere else. The people he'd met since his return had showed him another way to live. They'd saved his sanity, also his life more times than he could count. Danny was like the annoying brother he'd never had, but always wanted. Chin and Kono completed the family. As for Hawaii, the beautiful Islands were his home …

The End.

ooooOoooo

Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.

As to the title...is it the end? Somehow I don't think so...but I'm looking forward to what the finale and Season 3 has in store!


End file.
